Advent Destiny
by Lady Stardust2
Summary: Sephiroth and Aeris get a second chance at life but they must earn it first. Sent into the future they will meet the children of friends and foe aswell as someone that neither of them expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Except for a few of my own of course.  
  
Authors Note: This is the first tale of a series I came up with called "The Advent Tales" a story of what happens after Final Fantasy VII though the eyes of the original characters and their children. This particular installment is mainly a story of how Sephiroth and Aeris come back to life and they will end up meeting the most unexpected people. Some of them will be friends and some forgotten enemies. And one special person that will change their look on life forever. So sit back relax and enjoy.

* * *

ADVENT DESTINY   
  
Every living thing on The Planet has a future that was predetermined by the Cosmos. Of course these destinies can slightly change by the unexpected actions of others. This change could occur by something so small as not saying "goodbye and be safe" to a loved one or as tragic as an entire town destroyed by a money hungry corporation.  
  
Normally these changes do not completely alter a soul's destiny. They just make the journey a little harder on the person who is on it. Though once in a while, a very great while, the actions of others needs to occur in order to save The Planet. When this happens only one special souls fate is completely altered from the original. The reason why this one person is so special, unique, is because they were not even born in the time period that these life-changing events took place. They have no say what so ever or can even try an attempt to change their fate to make it better for themselves. Funny isn't it that someone completely innocent has to face the hauntings of another's past. Yes, very amusing indeed.  
  
Hmm... What? You don't think that it's funny but rather quite unfair. Well I'll have to agree with you on that it is rather unfair, but also it's unpleasant, upsetting, and any other words that can describe it. Of course that's how life is, but I can stand it.  
  
Oh what's this a look of surprise on your face. I wonder did you just realize something? I see and you have a question for me as well. Then ask it, but I can't guarantee an answer of course. Uh huh.... So you want to know id this "special soul' exists now in this time. That's a good question and I actually feel like answering it to. Yes, the "special soul" has been born and you are looking at her. Yes, I am that unfortunate soul; a twenty-three year old woman named Sapphire.  
  
Oh don't give me that look, the one full of sadness and pity, because I am not that sad anyway. I've gotten pretty use to it since I became and orphan at age seven. And no my parents aren't stupid teenagers who couldn't control their hormones. I say this because in your eyes you were wondering why someone would give me up. No my parents would never do that instead they both died trying to protect me from a corporation called Neo-Shinra.  
  
Now why Neo-Shinra would want me? Well the reason is pretty simple actually. It was because of who my parents were. My father was an ex- general of SOLDIER named Sephiroth and my mother is a woman named Aeris, the soul survivor of the Cetra race or better known as the Ancients.  
  
Hmmm.... By the way you just reacted either you don't believe me or are completely shocked by this peculiar paring. So which is it? It's both. Interesting answer by I do see your point though. It is rather hard to believe because both of them are suppose to be dead. Even if they were alive no one would ever suspect them to fall in love with each other. And yes I am aware of their past and that my father killed my mother. You should of seen me when I found out the truth. I went into a state of depression and insanity tying to figure out if my parents were in fact the real Sephiroth and Aeris. I concluded that they were after a while with help form The Planet.  
  
Wait don't tell me you want to know how I am able to communicate with The Planet right? Well it's because I am a Cetra, half of me at least, and they can some how talk to it and I don't know how or why they can only do this. It does get rather annoying, for me at least, to have it's voice calling me from out of nowhere all of the time. One thing for sure is that The Planet's voice is a lot gentler and kinder then the dark cold whispers of a monster that almost destroyed The Planet. I believe it's the same creature that caused so much torment for both my parents and probably countless others. What it was called is something I do not know except it was once referred as "the crisis from the sky." Why it was refereed as that is beyond me.  
  
In fact I really don't understand anything that has to so with the monster, the Cetra, or The Planet. Now watch because of these things is most likely the main reason as the why Neo-Shinra is after me. That and I am Sephiroth's daughter too. Those creeps will never leave me alone.  
  
Sigh... Hmm... Yes? Oh now you are curious about how Sephiroth and Aeris came back to life. Well it's a long story and I only heard the very begging for The Planet, but the rest I've seen with my own eyes. It's kinda hard to comprehend all of the strange event of my story so you probably don't want to hear it. But you do don't you? All right if you say so. I guess a good place to start is when a man named Cloud Strife killed my father.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed this so far. I know this is a little confusing but it will make sense in the end I hope. Well Please R&R anyway. Till Next Time. 


End file.
